Je me souviens de ce jour
by Alounet
Summary: Traduction de "A day to renember" de Guardingangels86. Une Fic magnifique Jyoumi ou Joe se souvient d'un des jours les plus terribles de sa vie, le 4 octobre...


Traduction de A day to renember de Guardingangels86

Magnifique fic qui parle beaucoup du passé de Joe, notamment de sa maman.

4 Octobre. Le moment de vérité, le moment douloureux. Ma mémoire me rappelle ce jour angoissant. Le jour ou je me souviens, j'avais cinq ans, j'étais effrayé. C'est un jour qui sera toujours dans mon esprit, un jour que je n'oublierais jamais jusqu'à ma mort.

Joe descendait les escaliers du collège tout en ayant la tête plongée dans un bouquin. Il leva les yeux de temps à autre, en entendant d'autres gens rire et ricaner.

Il pensait avec colère à ces petits gamins riches et prétentieux qui sont arrivés ici rien qu'en utilisant l'argent de papa et de maman. C'était une perte de temps, du gaspillage pour les autres, que de voir ces gens ici rien que sur l'appui d'une bourse et qu'ils ne le méritaient pas. Il essayait tant bien que de mal d'ignorer la jeune fille d'un air snob qui était en train de chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de son ami en riant. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'il s'agissait d'insulte. Quand Joe passa devant eux, l'ami se mit à rire de plus belle. Tout en soupirant, Joe accéléra le pas et s'en alla plus vite.

« Si j'étudie encore plus et d'avantage, je ne pourrais pas rater mon examen de biologie. Mais pourquoi devaient-ils mettre cet examen aujourd'hui ? »

Joe rangea son livre de biologie dans son casier et s'appuya contre ce dernier. Il savait qu'il y penserait toute la journée. La tension et les souvenirs de ce jour commencèrent à le hanter et s'immiscer dans son esprit. Des cris et des flashs parcouraient son esprit, mais il essaya de s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

_« Non je ne vais pas y penser, je ne vais pas souffrir aujourd'hui. Je l'ai promis à papa. C'est ce que je ferais. »_ Tout en pensant à son père, il alla dans sa classe de biologie pour passer son examen.

Après l'épreuve, Joe se rendit dans la cour pour manger son déjeuner et réviser d'avantage sur d'autres matières.

« Mince, cet examen était encore plus dur que si j'avais du me battre de nouveau contre Myotismon. » Il pensa au Digimon avec un certain gloussement. Il repensa automatiquement à ce temps là où il lutta avec ses amis contre Myotismon et tous les autres mauvais Digimon. Il n'aurait jamais penser affronter tout ça dans sa vie…

Plus tard, durant la nuit, Joe était assis devant son ordinateur pour encore et toujours étudier. Une tonne de livres l'entourait.

« Dites-moi pourquoi je ne trouve jamais les informations que je veux ! » s'écria t-il avec colère.

« Peut-être travaille-tu trop. Tu es trop responsable, ça te stresse d'avantage et pour rien » répondit une voix derrière lui près de la porte. Joe sursauta lâchant son stylo en l'air puis se retourna. Il fit tourner sa chaise pour se retrouver face à la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Mimi ? Ca alors ! J'ai cru que tu étais prise toute la journée ? » Et Joe demanda à la jeune fille comment elle était entré dans la pièce.

« Oh, tu parle de ça ? Ce n'était rien, j'avais juste un devoir de chimie. » répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mimi avait quitté l'Amérique il y a quelques mois maintenant et s'était retrouvé dans une classe plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle avait fait son entrée au collège maintenant. Elle avait également changé dans sa personnalité et son look. Depuis son retour des Etats-Unis, elle était devenue beaucoup plus adulte et élégante.

« C'est vrai ? Je suis content que tu n'ai que des petits devoirs de chimie pendant que moi j'en ai des énormes sur la biologie. » dit-il en parlant un peu plus vite que tout à l'heure. Joe lui souria et se rapprocha du garçon pour l'embrasser et enlever toutes ses frustrations.

« Toi et tes études, tu pourrais aussi te concentrer sur nous, tu ne penses pas ? » dit-elle à son petit-ami en lui souriant. Joe lui souria en grimaçant. Regardant autour d'eux, ils étaient entourés de livres de maths et d'anglais dispersés un peu partout. Il se souvint alors de leur premier baiser. C'était de la même manière avec tous ces livres en révisant qu'ils se sont embrassés.

« Tu sais, aujourd'hui c'est juste… C'est Le jour tu vois. Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas super en forme ma chérie. » parla t-il en baissant la tête.

« Hey ne t'inquiètes pas tu sais. Mais pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de ce fameux jour ? » Ces mots prononcés, Joe dévia son regard. Ses yeux étaient remplis de peur et de tristesse. Il n'entendait que des cris, encore des cris, toujours des cris dans sa tête. Il s'en débarrassa comme tout à l'heure. Mimi qui laissait apparaître le bonheur et l'amour pour l'homme qu'elle aimait se mit à s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme.

« Joe qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, Mimi, rien du tout. »

« Joe s'il te plaît, ne me cache rien, » le supplia t-elle. Elle le regardait baissait d'avantage la tête.

« Tu as raison mon amour, je ne devrais rien te cacher, et j'ai gardé cette chose en moi durant trop longtemps en plus. » dit-il les yeux remplis de tristesses et de larmes.

« C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui Mimi, malheureusement, pas un jour heureux, s'en est tout le contraire. Il y a eu une femme dans ma vie durant quelques temps. Et mon dieu Mimi elle était stupéfiante. C'était mon amie, ma confidente, elle me soignait toujours et avait une telle confiance en moi. Tu me la rappelle beaucoup ma chérie. » lui dit-il en souriant et en se souvenant. Mimi, elle, baissa sa tête et tenta de caché les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Mimi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ? » demanda Joe concerné par le désarroi de sa petite amie.

« Rien… C'est juste… Que je ne savais pas que ta tristesse était liée à une ancienne petite-amie ou une rupture. »

« Petite-amie ? Rupture ? » demanda t-il étonné et surpris. Il s'est ensuite souvenu de ce qu'il venait à l'instant de dire. « Oh non ma chérie. La femme dont je parlais, c'était ma mère. Elle était la meilleure mère que n'importe quel enfant pouvez demander. Elle était stupéfiante dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle m'encourageait toujours à persévérer, à ne pas abandonner, à mieux faire. Car même étant enfant, j'étais très pessimiste, je renonçais facilement. C'est un peu en ça que je te reconnais en elle, vous avez cette même façon de me tirer en avant. » lui dit-il doucement en lui essuyant ses larmes.

« Un jour, quand j'avais environ 5 ans je pense, j'étais dans la voiture avec maman. On revenait du parc ou on y avait passé la journée entière ensemble. » raconta t-il en souriant. « C'est ainsi que… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé Mimi, tout ce que je me souviens, c'est d'entendre maman crier. Les vitres volaient en éclat. J'avais une énorme douleur dans la tête, je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait, j'étais aveuglé par une lumière. J'étais éjecté de la voiture. J'ai appris plus tard que la voiture avait été heurtée par un malade qui n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. Il était dans une énorme dépression, il changeait d'humeur. Il a essayé de se suicider avec sa voiture. » Joe racontait cela avec une telle émotion qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Celles-ci tombaient le long de son visage.

« Ils ont fait du mieux qu'ils ont pus Mimi, les médecins étaient incroyables. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas la sauver. Elle est morte le même jour qu'aujourd'hui, le 4 octobre. J'avais 5 ans. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre Mimi. J'étais dans un état assez critique, hospitalisé. Je saignais beaucoup aussi, mais j'ai survécu. Maman n'a pas eu cette chance là, ces blessures étaient trop importantes. » Joe venait de lui raconter, il pleurait toujours. Mimi se leva de sa chaise et le prit dans ses bras.

« Elle me manque Mimi. Elle me manque tellement. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais aujourd'hui pendant mon examen, c'était elle. Je pensais à ces médecins incroyables qui essayaient de la sauver. Je me souviens exactement comment ils essayaient de la sauver, et moi je regardais par la fenêtre ce qu'ils faisaient. C'est suite à ça que mon père s'est trouvé la vocation de devenir médecin. En fait il avait commencé ses études dans cette branche là, mais a tout arrêté à la dernière minute. Je l'ai convaincu de retourner et d'obtenir un doctorat de médecin. Je lui ai demandé pour honorer la mémoire de maman, c'est pourquoi à mon tour, je veux me convaincre d'un jour devenir docteur. »

« Joe, ta mère avait l'air d'être une femme étonnante. Je suis désolée que tu l'aie perdue aussi tôt. Elle serait tellement fier de toi aujourd'hui. » Mimi le regardait tout en lui tenant les épaules. Elle l'embrassa sur le front pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

« Je le pense car c'est ce que je pense, moi » le rassura t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'épatant, de fort, indépendant et intelligent. D'accord, parfois tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien, mais ce n'est pas une honte ça. Ca fait parti de ta personnalité. Une partie importante qui fait qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi. » lui confia t-elle en se tenant très près de lui.

Ils se déplacèrent vers le canapé et la jeune fille posa la tête de son petit-ami sur ses genoux. Ainsi, elle lui caressait tout doucement ses cheveux bleus.

« Je te remercie Mimi » dit simplement Joe en lui souriant.

« De rien. » a t-elle simplement répondu. Joe alla fouillé dans une de ses poches pour en sortir son porte-feuille. Il lui montra une partie plastifiée avec des photos à l'intérieur. La première photo était une image d'eux deux à leurs débuts lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle souria en se souvenant avec nostalgie de l'attitude de Joe. Il balbutiait et ne trouvait pas ses mots, Mimi l'avait alors embrassé. Tout en regardant les photos, elle en vit avec le groupe des Digisauveurs. Dans leur jeunesse, récentes. Il y avait d'autres photos d'elle et lui. En dernier, elle trouva une photo beaucoup plus ancienne qu'elle observa quelques secondes avant que Joe ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est ma mère » lui dit-il tendrement. Mimi pouvait observait la très large ressemblance entre les deux personnes sur la photo. Elle observait le Joe à 5 ans tenu par une femme aux cheveux bleus. Ses yeux avaient l'air doux et gentil, ils resplendissaient d'amour. Mimi lisait l'amour qu'éprouvait la femme pour son enfant à travers le sourire chaleureux qu'elle représentait sur la photo. Joe souriait lui aussi d'un sourire franc, on voyait qu'il lui manquait deux dents sur le devant. Mimi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire fortement en regardant le jeune garçon qui était maintenant son petit-ami.

« Vous êtes tellement adorable » confia t-elle en souriant. « Ta mère était une femme très belle. » Et elle lui rendit les photos de son porte-feuille.

« Elle serait tellement fier de toi, Joe » chuchota la jeune fille en replaçant les cheveux de son petit-ami derrière ses oreilles. Joe regarda la jeune fille à travers ses yeux et reposa doucement sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille à nouveau.

« Je t'ai parlé du jour ou je me suis perdu dans la ville et ou ma mère m'a cherché durant des heures à travers la ville entière ? » demanda le garçon.

« Non, mais je serais ravie que tu m'en parle. » répondit-elle doucement. Joe lui souria et entama son nouveau récit. La jeune fille l'écouta.

Mimi resta là à écouter Joe lui racontait des histoires sur sa mère une bonne partie de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux. Cette nuit-là, Joe fit des rêves agréables. Pas les habituels cauchemars qui le hantaient à chaque anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Mais de bons souvenirs agréables de lui et de sa mère. Il rêva de ses encouragements, de l'amour qu'elle lui donnait et de sa façon de s'occuper de lui. Par la suite, plus jamais pour Joe le 4 octobre était un jour épouvantable, mais simplement un jour pour se souvenir de sa mère. Il se rappelait tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, tout ce qu'elle voudrait pour lui, et tout ce qu'elle lui dirait.

_« Je t'aime maman. Je te remercie et tu me manque. »_


End file.
